


I'll Invite You Into My Home

by withasideoflesbian



Series: Late to the Drabble Tag 6 Party [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Once Upon a Time: Belle/Regina - roommates</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Invite You Into My Home

They’re sitting in the kitchen, talking over a food plan for the coming week when Belle gains the courage to bring up something she’s been thinking about for a while. “You know, I don’t think I’ve properly thanked you for all of this. If you hadn’t taken me in when you did, I’d probably be living on the streets right now.”

Regina is quiet for a moment, contemplating how to respond, checking her words before she speaks them. Something she would have never done a year ago. “I think you know that statement to be untrue. Many people in this town would have taken you in, I think even Granny would have offered you a room at the inn. What I don’t understand is why you accepted my offer above all others? Why did you prefer to shack up with an ex-muderous-evil-queen, whose son doesn’t even want to spend any time with, over “Team Good”? The offer is the least I owe you.”

Belle reaches over  the marble top to grasp Regina’s hand in her own, waiting for her to tense up and pull back but the reaction doesn’t come. “You are not who you once were, you’ve not taken me against my will for your own benefit, you’ve changed – and for the better. It just seems that I’m one of the first to notice, but definitely not the last. And for the record: I’m really glad you invited me to stay with you whilst I recover.” Belle gives a squeeze to the hand she holds but doesn’t let go. “Now what’s for dinner?”

 


End file.
